goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Whorl
"Take a deep breath, and strike!" Location Whorl is located in Jupiter Lighthouse, specifically the right tower. In the room where it is located is a puzzle where you are to move pillars into holes in the ground to fill up tiles of floor to connect conduits for the Hover-based energy (similar to types of puzzles seen in Venus Lighthouse). Two such pillars are present, one a "corner" pillar and one a "line" pillar. Get up to the Corner Pillar with Hover, and move it over to the hole in the ground that the purple line of energy is feeding into, which causes the inactive hovering circle to the top center to be active. Use it to get to the line pillar, and move it off down to the ground level. Hover to the Poundable pillar to the other right and Pound it, ejecting the corner pillar from its slot in the ground. Now move the corner pillar to the lower left hole and the line pillar into the lower center hole, which will allow the lower left hovering tile to become active. Use that to hover to Whorl's position, save, and defeat it to acquire it. After that, simply use the lower left hovering tile to float to the upper left stairwell to progress to the next floor (you do not need to redirect energy flow again for the sake of activating the top left hovering tile). As an opponent Statistically, Whorl has 852 HP, 78 PP, 273 Attack, 84 Defense, 233 Agility, and 27 Luck. Like all other Jupiter Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 125. Whorl can use the following battle commands: *'Spark Plasma': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that strikes the party repeatedly with a barrage of purplish-white lightning bolts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 7. It consumes 37 of the user’s PP. *'Tempest': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four large, electrically charged tornadoes to cycle through the positions of the party of Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 160 and a range of 5. This consumes 27 of its user's PP. *'Destruct Ray': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes an array of thick purple lightning bolts to thoroughly assault the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 21 of its user's PP. *'Sonic Slash': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a large purple air swath at each Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 20 of its user's PP. *'Blue Bolt': Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes two thick purple lightning bolts to strike at the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Jupiter-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee': Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Whorl yields 965 EXP and 643 Coins, and the Whorl Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Venus Djinni like Echo, its rewards increase to 1254 EXP and 835 Coins. You should have the Djinn necessary to summon all four four-Djinn summons in one turn, so Whorl should be bagged in one blow. Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance | Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base Attack by 4, and base Defense by 2. When Whorl's battle effect is used, a holographic image of a Jupiter Djinni appears and sucks the target toward its position in midair for a moment using a reverse whirlwind of purple energy, before the target falls back down to the ground. It deals a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 40 damage points added to the result, provided its chance to instantly fell the target does not kick in. Ability analysis Whorl certainly makes a name for itself among Djinn for at least until the Mercury Djinni Serac is earned (Serac has the same chance for instant death to the target, but adds more bonus damage in comparison). The chance to instantly defeat the enemy in battle is technically better than any other status condition you can inflict on an enemy (because the point of status conditions is to help the player render an enemy dead sooner with less difficulty), and so Whorl may be often used depending on the player's taste. It is only an average attacking Jupiter Djinni otherwise whenever its instant death effect fails to kick in, which is its main drawback (but this is what makes Serac all the better and more noteworthy in the opinions of many). Name Origin Whorl is a type of spiral pattern, possibly a reference to tornadoes. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Instant-kill effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age